


C U Around

by makinishikin0 (stylinsonduo)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, M/M, and oikawa and kuroo are pals, daichi and iwa are pals, they're all pals but angsT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 13:37:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6377737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stylinsonduo/pseuds/makinishikin0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>there's no summary because i don't know how to summarize it without giving it all away?? it's angsty iwaoi that's all you really need to know haha</p>
    </blockquote>





	C U Around

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [C U Around](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/185443) by PWR BTTM. 



> there's no summary because i don't know how to summarize it without giving it all away?? it's angsty iwaoi that's all you really need to know haha

Hajime groaned for the umpteenth time since he and Daichi had begun studying in the café their group of friends had almost unanimously decided would be the one they all frequented.

“Need help?” Daichi’s tone managed to be both sincere and teasing in those two words. It irritated Hajime.

“No,” he retorted, quietly hoping Daichi wouldn’t get upset about how rude it sounded. Before Hajime had never really worried about his tone and behavior with his friends, but nowadays he couldn’t stop worrying about it. He’d lose sleep over it, worrying and worrying about things he’d said, sometimes weeks in the past. At this point Hajime couldn’t stop it, he could only hope it wouldn’t affect him too greatly.

“That’s fine,” Daichi gave him a soft smile with the gentle words. Hajime frowned, ‘ _how can he read me that well?_ ’ he thought. Hajime kept his eyes on Daichi, appreciating how good of a friend he was. Daichi was a constant, Hajime was finally beginning to realize. Daichi was always there and always the same, with his firm but kind disposition. It was a welcome change to… other people he spent time with. The bell to the café jingled and Hajime froze.

“Shit, shit, _shit_ ,” he muttered, grabbing his things that were spread out on the table and haphazardly shoving them into his bag as fast as he possibly could.

“Iwai-” Daichi started, turning around to see whatever Hajime had seen. “O-oh. I guess we should go somewhere else now…” He trailed off, unsure what to do. Oikawa’s laugh filled the café as Kuroo teased the barista. Hajime felt his fists clench and his face contort into an ugly glare, but he couldn’t help it. He clenched his teeth as Oikawa flirted with another barista, his ugly fake smile and fake laugh becoming the only things Hajime could see or hear. “Iwaizumi, you need to calm down.” Daichi’s steady hand was gripping his shoulder, bringing him out of his trance. Hajime breathed.

“R-right,” he agreed. “Let’s go somewhere else. Now.” Oikawa had turned around and their eyes met. “Fuck,” Hajime whispered to himself. There was no avoiding it now. Hajime moved forwards, keeping his eyes on Oikawa. He ignored the hope that squeezed its way into his heart, the hope that said, ‘ _maybe it’ll be okay. Maybe you can fix it._ ’ How the hell could he fix it when he didn’t even know what _it_ was? The two men stopped in front of each other. Oikawa looked down. Hajime could see through his facade too easily for him to actually keep eye contact while they spoke.

“Hi,” Hajime started. “Daichi and I were just about to head out but…” he stopped for a moment, inhaling shakily. “I hope you’re doing well.” Tears found their way to Hajime’s eyes. How had things turned out like this between them. “I’ll, uh, see you around I guess.” Hajime turned on his heel, rushing out of the café without Daichi. He broke into a run and didn’t stop until he was sure no one had followed him.

Hajime turned into an alley and slid down a wall, letting himself cry. The sobs wracked his body as he desperately wiped at his eyes. Hajime curled in on himself as countless questions swirled around his head and tears fell down his face. What had he done to make Oikawa run away? Why couldn’t Oikawa even speak to him? Why couldn’t he make it better? Why was he sitting in an alley crying instead of figuring it out? Why was he such a fuck up? Why couldn’t he do anything right?

“Fuck!” He yelled and stood up. His legs felt weak but he couldn’t hide in the alley forever. Hajime ignored the unrelenting tears and started to walk, wandering with no place in mind.

**Author's Note:**

> this is really short ;;   
> i know the end is weird but i wanted to make it sad but also i wanted to leave it open in a way that if people wanted, i could continue it. the song it's based off of (for me) leaves the impression of the singer and who they're singing about not reconciling so i wanted to include that in this one shot. i hope you liked it~


End file.
